Taken
by Scrappy7082
Summary: AU. Oneshot. "To anyone else, she looked the epitome of pissed off: her face red, brow furrowed, stomps echoing loudly off the walls. But all Scott saw was the tiny smile twitching on her lips. He couldn't deny it broke his heart." One-sided SxC, implied DxC.


Scott's hands were sweaty. His stare was fixed on a point far down the hall, on a short, brunette girl rummaging through her locker. The dim lights gleamed on her dark skin and hair.

"Dude, just go talk to her."

Though his eyes never strayed from their target, Scott felt himself shaking his head automatically. There was no way. "I can't."

An irritated sigh. "Why not?"

"You know why."

Another sigh, more exasperated now. "Uh, last time I checked, it's not against the law to talk to a girl just because she's older than you."

Scott narrowed his gaze for a moment, flicking it away to glare at the boy next to him. He crossed his arms across his chest. "You know that's not the reason."

The brunette laughed humorlessly. "Isn't it though?" His almost accusing tone irked Scott. He continued, "She's pretty, and smart, and _single_ , and if I'm not mistaken, she took a liking to you in physics last Friday."

"She threw a textbook at my head."

"Well, she always has had a bit of a temper. Maybe that's just how she shows affection." Scott raised an eyebrow incredulously. "What? I'm being serious."

The redhead scoffed at his friend, but nevertheless returned to looking longingly at the girl in the green capris and crisp polo shirt. She had since finished searching in her locker and was just now putting through the lock. She reached down to pick up her bag, but before she could it was snatched up by a different set of hands.

Even from here, the green shock of hair was unmistakable.

Scott held back a growl in his throat. He tried not to notice the flustered, albeit angry look that had overtaken the girl's expression, choosing to turn his back on the scene instead. He couldn't hear what the pair was saying, but it didn't matter. He could guess well enough.

"You're wrong."

The gangly teen seemed taken aback by Scott's grim tone. He wrinkled his brow. "Wrong about what? Her temper? Oh, man, I'm sorry if I insulted your girl, but-"

"No." Scott's voice was harsh. But if he were being honest, it was just an attempt to mask the pain in his words. "She's not my girl. You're wrong that she likes me. She doesn't like me."

Cody didn't understand. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe she doesn't like you in _that_ way, but it's not like you've really talked to her yet. Maybe if you-"

"Look."

Obediently, Cody turned to look. What he saw was no shocker. Courtney and Duncan, bickering as usual with the former ready to explode and the latter smirking like his life depended on it. Cody shrugged. "They're fighting. So?"

It was now Scott's turn to sound annoyed. He stared deliberately at the wall next to him, not bothering to hide his frustration. He pulled on his hair. "So? _So_ , it's obvious Courtney likes him. Actually _likes_ him. There's no way she would put up with him everyday unless she did."

Chewing on his lip thoughtfully, Cody seemed to ponder this idea for a minute. Eventually, though, he shook his head. "Nah, that doesn't make sense. The bad boy vibe totally doesn't suit her. Duncan just likes to be an ass..." He quickly trailed off, staring at something over Scott's shoulder. His blue eyes widened.

Scott snapped his fingers in front of Cody's face impatiently. "Cody? _Hello_? What are you...?" Looking back as well, he soon realized he'd rather not have asked.

Duncan and Courtney were kissing. The taller of the two was leaned down, one hand bracing himself against the lockers as he pressed his lips firmly onto her own. Though the girl's body was stiff and unresponsive, she didn't push him away. Not immediately at least.

Scott pressed his mouth into a hard line. His slippery fingers were clenched into fists. He didn't look at Cody when he spoke, but the bitterness was evident in his voice. "Well, what do you make of that then?"

When there was no response, Scott knew he had fled.

Five agonizingly long seconds later, Courtney finally rallied enough presence of mind to shove Duncan off. The redhead watched as she slapped him across the face, swiftly picking up her bag from where it had fallen on the floor and storming down the hall. To anyone else, she looked the epitome of pissed off: her face red, brow furrowed, stomps echoing loudly off the walls.

But all Scott saw was the tiny smile twitching on her lips, one that even her fiercest glare failed to mask.

He couldn't deny it broke his heart.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Don't ask what possessed me to write this. It just came to me randomly. If it's really bad, I apologize.**

 **But if you liked it, please feel free to favorite or review. It's much appreciated :).**

 **\- Scraps**


End file.
